


Desperate

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Blink 182, Blow Jobs, Concert, Gay, Inspired by Recent All Time Low Gigs, Jack is desperate for concert tickets, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Tickets, gig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Jack's willing to do just about anything to get a ticket to see blink-182.(Inspired by the recent tiny UK All Time Low gigs and how hard it was to get a ticket to those)
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Kudos: 14





	Desperate

_Will suck dick for blink ticket._

Jack knew the sign was a terrible idea and would no doubt get him into trouble but he was just that desperate.

Blink-182 were playing a tiny five hundred capacity venue in Baltimore to celebrate the release of their upcoming album and despite trying in three separate presales as well as the general and being ready and waiting on the websites for over three hours beforehand Jack had not been able to get a ticket. There weren't even any of the resale websites at extortionate prices that Jack couldn't hope to afford.

So that's how Jack had ended up walking up and down the steadily growing queue of fans with his sign, hoping that someone might take pity on him and offer him a spare ticket at a reasonable price.

So far he'd had a couple of older guys approach him to see if he'd be willing to give them head for free and one creep who actually offered to pay him for it but Jack had very promptly told them all where they could shove those ideas. He may be willing to whore himself out for a gig ticket but he was not a whore.

As he turned to make his way back up the line he noticed an incredibly attractive lad about his age heading over. Bright green hair, glistening hazel eyes and a wicked smirk that screamed that he was up to no good. In any other circumstances, Jack would probably have sucked his dick for free.

"I think it's your lucky day." He said casually, stopping in front of Jack.   
"Is that right?" Jack asked, careful not to get his hopes up.  
"Yup." The guy continued with a grin. "One of my friends is really sick and can't make it today so I've got a spare ticket going. I've been offered over one hundred dollars for it on twitter but I respect your hustle."

Jack stared at him for a long moment. There was no way this guy was just going to give up one hundred dollars no matter how much he may respect Jack's efforts. "It's fake isn't it?" The guy raised an eyebrow in surprise but reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a ticket. He held it out for Jack to inspect, he was no expert but it looked pretty legit.

"Satisfied?" Jack nodded slowly, eyebrows furrowed.  
"What's the catch?" The wicked grin returned.   
"I wanna see how serious you are." He indicated towards Jack's sign and Jack internally groaned. Of course, he'd want his dick sucked. Jack was never going to get approached by someone normal with a spare ticket. He was pretty damn desperate at this point though and the guy _was_ really hot. "Lead the way." He shrugged nonchalantly. Whilst the guy's smirk didn't falter he was obviously surprised, he clearly hadn't been expecting Jack to agree to this.

Jack followed him a couple of blocks and down a dirty side alley that came to a dead end. There was a gross rotten smell despite there being no dumpster or obvious source of the odour. Jack was seriously starting to question his life choices.

"Does this work?" Green hair asked. He didn't look too confident all of a sudden.  
"Sure, if dank and disgusting is your thing." The guy laughed, hazel eyes glistening with amusement.  
"You got somewhere better in mind?" Jack didn't. "I'm Alex by the way." He said as he leant casually against the brick wall.   
"Jack."  
"Well, Jack. Let's see what you can do."

It was pretty apparent that Alex did not think Jack was going to go through with this and Jack was starting to wonder if he should just call it quits. He'd sucked dick before but only ever in the heat of the moment, he'd never started a situation with the pure intention of giving a blowjob before. The guy wasn't even hard! _I guess that's where I should probably start._

He leant in, capturing Alex's lips and taking him by surprise. He kissed back eagerly as Jack began to palm his crotch through his skin-tight jeans. Jack swallowed his moans of approval as Alex's dick hardened at his touch. He sounded really hot and Jack had to fight hard not to let himself get too into this.

Once he was sufficiently hard Jack pulled back, quickly undoing Alex's belt as he stood there gasping for breath. He got down on his knees as he pulled Alex's boxers and jeans down just enough for his erection to be freed.

Jack paused for a moment. Was he really going to do this? He glanced up at Alex who was very obviously thinking the same thing. His bottom lip was between his teeth as he watched Jack with wide eyes.

Jack knew this was a bad idea, but staring up at the gorgeous creature before him he decided he's worry about all that later. He leaned in and took Alex slowly into his mouth. The boy gasped above him, his head falling back against the wall as he moaned loudly, his breath hitching.

Jack began to bob his head, taking more and more of Alex in. "Oh god!" He began to chant repeatedly as he writhed in place. Jack found himself having to hold his hips still in order to not accidentally choke. Alex's hands gripped tightly in his hair as he continued his work.

Jack didn't like to brag but he was pretty damn good at sucking dick. It was still quite the surprise for him when meer minutes later Alex was rather suddenly releasing down his throat. Jack had barely gotten started with his usual tricks and teasing. _Probably best not to comment on how long he lasts when he's supposed to be giving you a ticket._

Jack swallowed and pulled off as Alex stood panting, eyes screwed shut as he leant heavily against the wall. "Holy shit." He mumbled breathlessly. "That was... oh my god. I've never cum so fast in my life." Jack smirked a little as he got to his feet. He already knew he was pretty damn good at that.

It took Alex another couple minutes to recover before he straightened himself up and handed Jack his ticket. "Pleasure doing business with you." He joked, making Alex laugh. "The pleasure was all mine. You definitely earned that." Jack just grinned triumphantly.

"If you wanna come and join me and my friend you can. We're pretty close to the front and it's better than being on your own." Jack shrugged, still too hyped to care about anything beyond the fact he had a ticket. He'd have sold his soul to get in for this. "Sure. I didn't come this far just to have a shit view." Jack left his sign propped up against the wall before following Alex back towards the front end of the queue.


End file.
